Drôle de coïncidence
by yhcorb
Summary: Les New Directions se posent des questions sur la relation entre Kitty et Marley lorsque cette dernière tombe malade ... OS Karley humoristique !


Drôle de coïncidence.

**Synopsis :** Les New Directions se posent des questions sur la relation entre Kitty et Marley lorsque cette dernière tombe malade ... OS Karley humoristique !

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Glee, ni les personnages blablabla habituel.

**Note : **Comme promis après The Coffee Shop et Demons, me revoici donc avec une nouvelle OS Karley !

Merci à Nemaja pour son boulot toujours excellent.  
Le POV est disons celui des New Directions bien qu'il y en ait pas vraiment.

* * *

Les New Directions étaient rassemblés à la cantine, bavardant et mangeant dans la bonne humeur. C'était devenu leur habitude de se retrouver le midi pour se détendre durant leur journée de cours. Malgré quelques tensions, ils s'entendaient tous bien ce qui expliquait l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait.

- _Alors Kitty, comment tu as fait pour récupérer ton sac que j'ai mis au-dessus de ton casier ? Tu as pris une échelle ?_  
- _Haha très drôle Jake_, répliqua la blonde en frappant gentiment l'épaule de son meilleur ami sous les éclats de rire.

Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient remarqué que Kitty avait changé. Elle ne leur jetait plus de slushies, ne leur faisait plus vivre un enfer. Elle était devenue agréable, drôle et souriante. Ce changement, apparu aux alentours du mois de février, les intriguait bien évidemment.

- _Tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur en ce moment_ demanda Sam avec curiosité.  
- _Parce qu'il fait beau._  
- _Et moi je suis George W. Bush._  
- _Et toi tu fais les pires imitations de George W. Bush._

Pour prouver le contraire, Sam allait se lancer dans une de ses –pitoyables- imitations pour leur plus grand désespoir. Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par l'arrivée de Marley.

- _Heeeee … Atchoum. Hey._  
- _Oula t'es pas en forme toi_ remarqua Unique.  
- _Pas vraiment._

Elle prit place à côté de Kitty et commença à manger lentement.

- _Comment tu t'es attrapée ça ?_  
- _Surement avec l'équipe de basket. Il y en a une qui avait la pharyngite mais elle nous avait pas prévenue. ATCHOUM. On a toutes bu dans la même bouteille. On dirait une équipe de zombie maintenant._  
- _Tu as essayé le Vaporub ?_ demanda Tina. _Tu t'en mets sur la poitrine et le lendemain c'est déjà arrangé._  
- _J'y crois pas trop._  
- _Demande à Blaine il a l'habitude_ répliqua Artie, ce qui provoqua un fou rire général et le rougissement de Tina.  
- _J'essayerai alors._  
- _Si tu veux j'en ai chez moi_ proposa Ryder.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le jeune homme craquait pour la brune depuis son arrivée au lycée. Ils l'avaient vu essayer sans relâche de la séduire, particulièrement lorsque Marley avait brusquement mit fin à sa relation avec Jake début février. Mais à chaque fois, il s'était heurté à un refus.

- _Pas la peine Marley en a déjà chez elle_, rétorqua Kitty. Marley se retourna vers elle, avec un regard perdu.  
- _Ah bon ?_  
- _Yep._  
- _Je savais pas._  
- _Je te reconduirai et je te montrerai où._

Les conversations reprirent alors sur des sujets variés, chacun s'occupant de son problème. Mais lorsque Kitty se pencha à l'oreille de Marley cela n'échappa pas à certains d'entre eux. Ils avaient remarqué que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rapprochées progressivement au cours de l'année, jusqu'à devenir inséparable depuis la rupture du Jarley. Certains avaient des doutes quant à la nature de leur relation, d'autres préféraient ne pas chercher. C'était leur histoire après tout.

* * *

Le lendemain à midi, Marley ne se montra pas. Selon Brittany, elle était restée chez elle pour se reposer un peu. Le repas poursuivit son cours comme si de rien n'était, à peine entrecoupé par quelques éternuements de Kitty qui « couvrait un petit rhume ».

Le surlendemain ni Marley ni Kitty ne se montrèrent. Selon Jake, Marley allait mieux mais devait toujours rester au chaud. Quant à Kitty, elle aurait selon lui attrapé un mystérieux rhume ressemblant fortement à une pharyngite …

Les conversations reprirent ensuite leurs cours. C'était une drôle de coïncidence après tout.

* * *

Ils étaient rassemblés en salle de chant, attendant Will qui arrivait sans cesse en retard, quand Marley & Kitty revinrent. Ils les accueillirent chaleureusement et prirent de leurs nouvelles.

- _C'est étrange que vous soyez tombées malades en même temps._  
- _Surtout que cette pharyngite se transmettait seulement par la salive_ ajouta d'un ton détaché Sam.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent, ne laissant planer presque aucun doute pour leurs camarades.

- _On voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles_ répondit Kitty en tendant la main à la brune.  
- _Mais alors pas du tout_ surenchérit Marley en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la blonde.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et les félicitèrent. Ils étaient une famille après tout. Et si les deux jeunes filles étaient heureuses ensemble, alors ils l'étaient aussi.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**Pardonnez moi cette conclusion. J'étais en panne sèche sur ça.

J'espère que cette courte OS vous a plu. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Non ? C'est très simple. Un indice ? "Les petites reviews sont vos amies pour la vie". (Chantez là sur le rythme de "Les produits laitiers sont nos amis pour la vie" c'est encore mieux.)

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures sur notre Karley préféré,  
Brochyialement,  
Yhcorb


End file.
